


Welcome Home

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: After college, you return to life on the ranch, and life living next to your best friend's family - including his older brother.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one was some time in 2017??

“Hey, sweetie? I think the pigs’ mud has dried up, would you mind going to top them off?” your mother asks from the kitchen.

You want to be free of this box you've been carrying from your truck into the house more than anything, but you make a detour to the room she's in to illustrate your expression of disbelief. “I haven't even finished getting my stuff in, let alone unpacking, and you're already putting me to work?!”

“Just because you worked that city college life doesn't mean you can't still get your hands dirty, young lady. Besides, you used to love seeing the pigs!” Your mother takes the box from you and puts it on the table. “There! Now your hands are free. I wonder if your little friend is back home, too.”

You scrunch your face up. “Who, Lynn? Nah, last time I checked up on him, he was enjoying urban life too much to want to come back here.”

“Not like my little girl, missing her roots! Come here,” your mother pulls you close to kiss your cheek and you feel her freshly-applied lipstick stick to your cheek. “Now c'mon, those pigs aren't gonna be too happy rolling around in plain ol’ dirt!”

You sigh, “One of these days the whole sweet southern belle thing isn't going to work, you know.”

“Then I better keep taking advantage of it when I can!” Your mother counters, making you laugh.

You make your way over to the old barn between your family's farm and the one next to it. This was where you spent most of your childhood with your best friend Lynn, who lived in the neighbouring farm. Since your families weren't certain whose land this barn was technically on, you had agreed to share its use. There's plenty of room to accommodate both farms’ storage needs, there's one plumbing system into the creek that separates the two areas of land but both farms have coped sharing it. Of course, that wasn't what you cared about. You liked the vast expanse of flat ground to play on, the hay bales to hide in, the platforms that had no ladders that you and Lynn still managed to climb onto.

As you look around the barn, you stand on your tiptoes to touch one of the platforms that had felt like an impossible climb all those years ago. You look for the water tank to find someone is already using it. You follow the hose pipe to see it’s being used on the Marquis’ farm. They could have hired a new farmhand - or it could be Aaron.

Aaron was your first crush. The boy-next-door mixed with the best-friend’s-brother. A terrifying mix for a hormonal teenager. Thankfully, he’s just that bit older, so he's since been away for college himself. You wonder if it  _ is _ him, would he even want to speak to you? You never really interacted much with him alone - only if you were around with Lynn. 

You decide to just wait around until whoever is using the hose is finished with it. You grab a blanket - because you learned from an early age that hay and skin are not a good combination - to drape across a hay bale and lay on your front. You take your phone out and start scrolling through social media, playing games, anything to pass the time. 

You're filling in the last few sections of a picture in a colouring app when you hear your full name. “As I live and breathe.” You look up and immediately prop your chin up on your fist to stop your jaw from dropping.

The sunlight just slithering through the barn’s wooden panels create a glow around Aaron’s figure from the start. Everything about him is radiant - his bright blue eyes that his hair just falls into even with that cowboy hat on, his smile, formed into that trademark Marquis permanent smirk. With Lynn it's always had a cocky, playful air to it. Aaron’s seems...More.  Lynn’s is childish teasing, pulling-at-pigtails. Aaron’s is sensual, the kind that makes your insides swoon. His flannel shirt hugs his biceps snugly, and you can just tell the outline of his abs through the T-shirt underneath too.

You try to play it cool, sitting up to smile, “Aaron! It's been so long, how are you?”

“Good, I’m good, how are  _ you _ ? You must just be out of college, huh?” Aaron asks.

You nod, “Yep, and trying to get a job out there is a nightmare, so I figured since our farmhand left, I’d take on the role and start saving up so that I’m not basically living in squalor,” you laugh through the last part, and he beams again.

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way. You dodged a bullet, trust me - you grow up and you think a diet consisting of mostly instant noodles and cheap shit from the bakery that they’re only going to throw away soon anyway is the dream lifestyle, but...Nope, I bit the bullet and came back home. It’s a little embarrassing to admit to people, but my body’s thankful for it.”

_ Holy shit, so am I _ , you think. “I admire you for actually trying to make it, though! I chickened out and made this choice a long time before graduation,” you shake your head.

“It’s a good decision, though! You’ve always been smart,” he smiles warmly. “So, what are you doing here, like, in the barn?”

You’re suddenly brought back to the task at hand. “Oh! Pigs’ area, gotta be freshened up. New mud and stuff,” you shrug.

“This hose should still reach that far, saves detaching this pipe and going to get the other. C’mon, I got nothing better to do,” Aaron helps you up, and you try and keep your fingers lingering on his for as long as possible without making it seem deliberate. If he were to reject you, that could make things awkward throughout both families. That really isn’t something you want.

You bounce on ahead, greeting the animals gleefully. They sniff around your legs, tickling them, which makes you laugh. You’re so distracted from trying to remove the pigs that you hardly realise the sprinkler end of the hosepipe being aimed at your feet. The moment the pigs feel the water they scatter, and as you look at Aaron skeptically, he shrugs, “I’m just making a start on the whole mud thing,” as he waters the ground.

You stick your tongue out at him and he laughs, stomping in some of the dirt to break it up to make a pit for the pigs to roll around in. You turn to check on their food and water and feel cold water hit the back of your legs. Turning around to investigate, you see Aaron still wetting the mud, whistling in a fake nonchalant manner. “You know, I don’t remember you ever being this much of an ass,” you frown.

Aaron’s grin has a mischievous tweak to it. “Oh, I’ve always been like this to my brother. But since he’s not around and I can’t exactly do this kind of stuff to my parents…”

“So what, now I’m the one you gotta poke?! That’s hardly fair, I just got here!” you pull a face at him and he shrugs.

“Exactly! I’ve got a lot of time to catch up on!” he teases.

You look around, “Alright, pass the hose, please, they need some more water in their trough.”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that!” Aaron shakes his head, smiling as he holds the pipe behind his back.

“Falling for what?” you ask.

He puts on a falsetto voice, “‘Oh, Aaron, would you just give me this hose for just a seco-’ pssssshhh!” Aaron mimics water spurting out of the sprinkler head and you laugh.

“Oh my god! One, I don’t sound like that and two, I’m not like you, I actually want to get my work out here done so I can get back in and get unpacking,” you fold your arms.

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Fine,” and hands you the hose. You fill up the trough with water and head back to the barn with Aaron. You talk about where you each went to college, what courses you did, extra societies. Once Aaron’s tidied away, he puts his hands in his pockets. “Well, it’s been awesome seeing you again! I’m sure the parents are dying to talk to you, so I’ll likely see you very soon?”

“I hope so. I also hope you don’t mind me constantly knocking down your door because I have forgotten a  _ lot _ about all this,” you look around you, spreading your arms out to gesture around you.

“Well now, I don’t know if you city slicks have ‘em, but over here we have these fantastic devices known as  _ phones _ ,” Aaron nods in mock sincerity.

You play along, scoffing, “You country bumpkins still use phones? And I thought my Ultra Hologram Communicator 3000 was outdated,” you shake your head, and Aaron laughs.

“Country bumpkin?!” he exclaims, and you gesture to his hat and the red cowboy boots he’s wearing. Aaron sighs in defeat, “Well played.” He takes out his phone and hands it to you, and you dial your number. He rings it the moment it’s back in his hand, “just in case you were trying to fake me out.”

You narrow your eyes, “But you’re not some creep at a bar, you’re easily within walking distance of my house, why would I bother doing that?!”

He shrugs, “You city folk are all the same,” in the same tone as he used before. You shake your head and back away, waving goodbye and turning around to grin widely. It may be the sun shining in your eyes, but you could swear you saw him wink at you.

Naturally, the Marquis parents insist on both families (minus Lynn, but he was FaceTimed throughout the evening) going out to dinner together, so you change into a cute sundress. You’re sat opposite Aaron and every time you accidentally catch his eye, he keeps making you laugh. Even if you’re not looking at each other, he still occasionally taps your foot with his, to which you eventually retaliate by trying to get yours on top of his, only for him to fight back. Lots of stifled laughter ensues.

As it happens, the restaurant your parents “spontaneously” chose happened to have both theirs and Aaron’s parents’ favourite local band playing. As they go to find a better seat for that, you and Aaron end up at the bar. “That’s right, you can drink now!”

“Sure...Now…” you pull a face and Aaron laughs.

“You know, I can’t imagine sweet little you being much of a party girl,” he raises his eyebrows.

You turn red, which you try and mask by drinking the entire contents of your glass. You put it down and smile sweetly at Aaron. “Can’t you?”

Aaron chuckles, “Slow your ropes there, darlin’, you’ll be regretting that when you gotta go get eggs at the crack of dawn.”

In the minute after having downed your drink, blood pumps through your ears and you just about miss the first part, though you can’t quite make out exactly what he said between “slow your ropes there” and “you’ll be regretting that”. You have an inkling, but he wouldn’t be calling you a pet name, surely? You roll your eyes and nod in defeat.

After another - slowly taken - drink and a couple of rounds of shots, you’re quite happily buzzed. When the act is finished, Aaron takes you by the arm (“I just want to make sure you don’t fall.” “I can  _ guarantee _ I’m more sober than you.” “Well then maybe  _ I _ need help walking straight, damn.”) as you walk behind your families. You break apart before they can notice, though, waving goodbye as you part ways.

In the car, your parents note that you’re talking a lot more to Aaron lately. You shrug it off as, “He’s the closest in age now that Lynn’s not here.”

When you’re home your parents help you with unboxing the stuff you need around the house, and you tell them you’ll be fine handling unpacking your room by yourself. Your parents, unaware of just what was happening at the bar, bid you goodnight and head to their side of the house.

You get to your room, look around at all the boxes piled up - and immediately do not want to see them. No, you want to feel cold. Your body feels really warm right now, so you want to feel something cold and  _ moving _ . You think about taking a shower, but the last time you were home that thing was probably heard in the next town over.

You look outside and see the moonlight hit the creek. A slight current moves through it, and you’re filled with excitement. Without another thought, you quietly make your way out of the house and run across the farm. You and Lynn used to swim in the creek all the time, so it’s definitely safe to do so, but you can’t help but feel like there’s something risky about coming out and doing this.

You realise once you’re at the bank of the water. Your bathing suit is sandwiched between socks and bras in one of those boxes. You should really go back and get it but - you can just dip your feet in, right? You slip your shoes off and swing your legs in and instantly you feel at one with the water. You feel it move against your skin and you want this feeling  _ everywhere _ . You look around. The only light around is the moon, nobody’s lights are on in any houses nearby. It’s the dead of night, nobody else is around…

You stand up on the bank to remove your underwear and your bra before wondering where to put your clothes. There may not be any people around, but the last thing you need is for a bird to take your underwear to fuck-knows-where. You pad over to the barn, folding your underwear and putting them in a hay-free spot with your shoes. You take a deep breath in before throwing your dress up over your head, running and hopping into the water, immediately getting on your back and laying there, feeling your hair float in an aquatic halo around you as the water moves slow enough to not carry you down, but quick enough for you to feel it.

When you’re confident you don’t hear anyone around you, you stand up in the water, running your fingertips along your body in awe of yourself as the moon lights up every droplet of skin on your body. You feel almost ethereal.

Then the barn door closes and you’re suddenly brought back down to Earth. There’s no wind. That door was propped open. Somebody’s around.

You curse under your breath as you make your way upstream until you’re at the outer tank for the water station inside. Staying close to the barn and listening intently, you sidle the wall until you get to the door. Pushing it open just a fraction, enough to get your hand in, you swipe your dress out and wrestle it back on your wet body, forgetting underwear and forgetting shoes. Right now, you just need your body covered so you can move. You’re wondering whether or not it’s safe to get back to your house when you hear a soft noise - a human vocalisation.

Every survivalist instinct is telling you to get away from this building now. The less sober internal voice telling you to investigate, however, is louder. You tiptoe your way in and hide behind a hay bale. You don’t know what you were expecting but you  _ do _ know it certainly wasn’t this.

Moonlight fills the area where all the hay bales are stacked. Aaron’s leaning against them, one hand behind his head, and his flannel fans out either side of him messily as he’s laying on the blanket you had leant on not hours before. His hat is perched from his brow to the bridge of his nose, but you just about see the glisten of his eyes beneath his lids. His lips are very slightly parted, occasionally moving as though they’re forming words, and his throat bobs every now and then. His T-shirt is folded up just to the top of the V of his hips, his jeans are slung low enough for him to also have his boxers rolled down to allow him to jerk himself off.

Part of you wants to run away and pretend like you never saw your best friend’s older brother getting himself off. Part of you wants to reach down below your skirt and follow suit. Part of you wants to jump his bones. The biggest part of you, however,  _ doesn’t know why you can’t move and why the hell you’re just standing there _ .

Aaron’s head cocks just slightly, and if your judgement is right, he would be looking right at you. You dodge your head out of the way and he chuckles. “Hey there, darlin’. Glad you could join me.” Part of you is cursing internally even more so than before. The other is curious about how calm he is. And he  _ must have  _ called you “darlin’” at the bar, too! “Why don’t you come over here, let me take a good look at you?” You tentatively make your way over, still unsure if this is really happening. He moves his hat back up to smirk, “That’s it, don’t be shy. I knew you were still a sweet, innocent girl.” As you kneel down next to him, he moves his hand from behind his head to cup your cheek, resting his thumb on your lower lip.

Now you’re torn. He wants you to play the role of the “innocent” sub. Part of you wants to play along and the other wants to prove him so wrong. So you go for a bit of both. You open your mouth and sink it down to the base of his thumb before coming back up, pushing it back out with a wet  _ pop _ sound. Groaning, Aaron does the same with two fingers and you follow suit, this time moving your tongue around each as well. He hums, “Maybe not as sweet as you look, huh? Though you don’t look so sweet right now…” He cups your breast, thumb grazing over your nipple as it pokes through to the fabric. 

You hiss air through your teeth at the sensitivity before gasping out, “I don’t know what you mean! I’m a good girl.”

“A  _ good girl _ would at least wear panties…” He reaches under your skirt to slide his hand up your thigh and trace his fingertips around your folds. “And look at that. You’re not.”

You pout, “It’s not my fault! All I was doing was going for a swim -”

“Hmm, that's right, you beat me to it,” Aaron hums as he sinks one finger into you. “I was on my way for a swim, but then I saw you stood there, your curves so beautifully lit, your whole body glistening...Fuck, I had to do something, and the barn was right here. But you just had to get curious, didn’t you?”

“Wouldn’t - you be?” you ask, whimpering as he curls his finger inside of you.

“I guess. Mmm, I don’t know what to make of you,” Aaron cocks his head, “because you seem so pure and yet so...So  _ not _ .” Aaron adds another finger and you bounce on him. “See? You’re already fucking yourself on me and that’s just my fingers. Fuck, come and sit in my lap, darlin’. I can make you feel so good.”

“But you’re already busy, you’ve got both hands full!” you point out before pressing your hands to your cheeks.

“You’re right, darlin’, but you’re still empty-handed. You wanna help me out?” He cocks an eyebrow and you shake your head with a grin. He gasps, “You don’t?” You shake your head again and he slides his fingers out of you, licking them clean and focusing on getting himself off again. He moans as he pumps himself faster, looking up and down your form, at the way your wet dress clings to your skin. You decide to take matters into your own hands - quite literally - by kneeling up close to his face, hitching your skirt up and spreading your folds out in front of him. He retaliates by blowing air gently on them, and then, “If you won’t agree to my lap, I’m willing to suggest my face as an alternate seat.”

You want to ride his face for so long that your imprint stays around his jaws. You want to give in and be the plaything he wants you to be. But there’s something about playing the stubbornly ‘pure’ one that is really getting you buzzing, even after you’ve hit sobriety levels.

You shake your head defiantly again and Aaron growls, sitting up and grabbing your dress. He pulls you across so that you’re on your hands and knees in front of him, and he lifts the skirt of your dress to spank you. “I’m offering you a chance to feel great with zero work on your part, and your spoiled ass doesn’t want either?” he asks in disbelief.

“It’s fun to watch how far you’ll go for me,” you smile sweetly. Another strike. You know they're meant to be a punishment but  _ fuck _ , the jolt each one sends through your body is a blast of electric pleasure. You spur him on further, “Besides, if you really wanted more from me, you’d have less on. That’s how it normally works. But I guess -” Aaron immediately sinks two fingers into you and curves them and you lower your head as you cry out.

He pumps in and out of you quickly. “Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you like this, shut that pretty mouth of yours up. Maybe I oughta tie you up, too, see how bad you really are. Something tells me you'll be used to that.”

“Still - nothing - about getting undressed, though,” you point out.

“Because, darlin’, I could be the ride of your life, but  _ you _ gotta unwrap  _ me _ ,” he retorts. You want to pipe up a comeback but also, you really do want him to be the ride of your life. You crawl around to straddle him, throwing the hat off his head entirely and into any direction. You push his flannel off his arms, feeling him tense his biceps beneath your touch. You play with the V that surrounds his abs once you take his shirt off, bending down to kiss all around it. “That mouth could do with going just a little further south.”

You press your lips together into a smile and lean down to press your body against his and shake your head. “No!”

“No, you don’t want to, or no, you’re being difficult?” Aaron asks with raised eyebrows. You grin mischievously, silently confirming the second one, and he reaches around to spank you again. “In fact, no,” he pulls you up his body so that you’re draped over his shoulder and still manages to stand while carrying you as well as kicking off his jeans and boxers. He leads you over to one of the lowest platforms, which still comes out at just about the right height for Aaron to throw you in front of, spin you around and push you against so that you can support yourself as he lines his cock up behind you and presses into you. He growls into your ear, “Still pretending to be clueless or do you know to hold on tight, huh?”

You nod wordlessly as he snaps his hips against your ass, sliding between your folds to fill you with his member. Aaron feels way better inside of you than you could ever imagine, and you let him know by throwing your head back and moaning as you rock back and forth around him. “Fuck, Aaron, you feel so  _ good _ .”

“Of course I do, darlin’,” he purrs into your ear, rubbing your clit vigorously as he matches your motions to fuck you deeper. “You still wanna ride me, huh?”

You nod vigorously, “P-please, Aaron. I’ll behave, I promise, just  _ please  _ let me sit on your cock.”

“A filthy mouth like that will get you into trouble,” he warns as he pulls out of you to lead you back to the blanket. He peels the dress back off of you and tugs for you to sit with him, though his hands are soon on your ass cheeks guiding you right into his lap. 

You take his cock in your hand, pumping it a few times before lining it back up between your legs. As you sit the whole way down, you cry out, “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Aaron, you're so big...So thick…”

“Does it hurt?” he asks, moving your hair away from your face and cupping your cheek. You shake your head, nuzzling into his hand briefly before putting your hands on his chest and bouncing on him. Aaron is certainly the most vocal you've had so far, and now you want nothing less. His moans spur you on faster, harder. He scratches down your back, across your hips and up your torso to grope your breasts roughly.

Aaron soon reaches down to rub your clit while you ride him and you lose control. You feel his legs on your back as he positions himself and he starts to buck his hips up into you. You scream out in pleasure and your tummy clenches. You feel a pleasant adrenaline pulse through your body and you grab Aaron’s hair, messing it all up and tugging it through your orgasm.

Aaron slows his hips as you start to wind down. “Fuck me, darlin’, your O-face is phenomenal. You are so goddamn hot,” he sits up to kiss across your chest and collarbone. He kisses up and down your neck and sucks a big dark bruise right into the base of it. As he's kissing, Aaron presses an experimental thumb to your throat and you let out a guttural moan, hoping he doesn't stop. 

He's still been very gently rocking in and out of you, and eventually your arms start to get heavy from leaning on his chest. You lay down on top of him, wiggling around slightly on his cock as you cuddle up to him. “I never want to go without having you inside me.”

Aaron chuckles, “That's gonna be really quite a task, darlin’. But I can give you something else to remember me by when you're craving it. You wanna lie down right there?” he gestures next to him.

You sit up and shake your head, folding your arms. You giggle deviously as Aaron gasps. “Alright, well, I can do just fine here,” he starts rocking back up into you, “but if you lay down it'd be so much better for you.”

You whimper as you climb off him, but the moment you're on the blanket he pulls you close, rolling you to the side and lifting your leg to easily slip into you. He adjusts one arm underneath you and reaches over to drag his fingernails across your torso. He starts off slowly, and while at first your sensitivity is through the roof, soon his slow movements just aren't enough for you.

You press yourself back down on him and his hand ghosts your throat as he moves your head around to ask, “Am I not doing enough, darlin’?”

You pant out, “Fuck me faster, and choke me harder,  _ please _ .”

Aaron growls in your ear, “So much for innocence,” as the hand underneath you holds your head in place by your throat as he bucks his hips against you wildly. His grip isn't too tight, but it's enough to heighten every pulse of your incoming second wave. He slows again, pushing himself as deep as he can into you, making you feel completely full as his fingers ghost the curve of your breast, making a deliberate detour to the nipple a few times. You whimper and whine, wiggling yourself around him and suddenly his hand is back on your throat and his other fingernails dig into your hip as he rocks his hips once again, faster and harder than he has done so far. You thought you'd felt full when he was taking his time but this is on another level. 

It doesn't take long at all for you to scream his name as you finish all around him for a second time. He leans close to you to purr, “I never got to fuck you properly from behind. Still, we've got plenty of time together for that, don't we? Maybe next time I'll meet you in the creek, huh? Or, I wonder if I could tie you to those hooks on the wall over there, you might like that,” he gestures to the part of the barn where animals would normally be tethered up. “Maybe you’d rather roll around in the grass, instead? We can do that. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna have some fun with you, darlin’.” 

He pulls out of you and rolls you onto your back, straddling your face as he rests his cock on your lower lip. “C'mon, open up,” he coaxes, and you refuse with a giggle. He pushes your lips apart with it, leaving a trail of precum on them. “Doesn't that taste good? Don't you want your mouth to be filled with that?” You really do want to, but you love being this character too much.

You press your lips in and he shrugs, going back to stroking himself while still hovering above your face. You see a white streak spurt out and feel it hit your cheek. And another. You close your eyes and let his cum drip down your face and chest, humming with pleasure at the feeling of him covering you. Aaron hums with interest, “Oh, so you like getting finished on, huh?” and you nod. “Good to know. I'll be right back, I promise,” and Aaron kisses you for the first time - a sweet and simple peck.

He soon returns with a towel, “Because one of us came prepared for swimming in the creek,” and a couple more blankets. After helping you clean up, he kisses you again, still just as soft but more lingering.

“Kissing for the first time  _ after _ sex seems a little backwards,” you point out with a laugh against his lips, and he laughs too. 

“Well, you caught me at a...Particular moment and kissing wasn't exactly my first priority. Now that I'm done with that, though…” he kisses you again, running his hands through your hair. It's not as soft, but it's not rough either. His kiss holds emotion, promise. When he eventually pulls away, his eyes are soft and sparkling in the moonlight, as is his smile. Your face is in his hand, your cheekbone traced by his thumb.

However. You know your best friend’s general intentions with the people he's intimate with. You fear that's a family trait.

“...Did you mean it, about wanting to do this more?” You ask tentatively, chewing on your lower lip.

“Absolutely. But c'mon, you've worn me out. Get under these blankets,” Aaron pulls the covers over you both and rolls over to spoon you. “Welcome home, darlin’.”


End file.
